Pidiendo imposibles
by Kanami Yuuta
Summary: Algo nuevo para variar. Un universo alterno. Youko es un ladrón del Makai que es capturado por un demonioy llevado a un castigopara cumplir su condena,esnese lugar conoce a un demonio de fuego de ojos rojos ¿Quién podrá ser? Yaoi (YoukoxHiei)
1. Default Chapter

¡Un nuevo fic! Ya voy cinco con este... Es increíble... Ni yo misma me había imaginado llegar a esta situación. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me encanta escribir y leer.

Este fic me inspiré viendo la película "La Guerra de las Galaxias 2: El Ataque de los Clones". Sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver con la película (a veces me inspiro en algo, aunque no tenga el mismo tema... Soy realmente extraña). Es solo que cuando vi a Anakin y a Padmé, se me vino la idea.

Título: "Pidiendo imposibles"

Importante: Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, quiere decir que con los mismos personjes, pero no la misma trama de la historia, así que por favor, no me digan que no les avisé.

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a... la primera personas que me envié un review. Escuchen, si ustedes se preguntan del porque hago esto... pués digamos que lo hago porque dedicandoselo a alguien me sale mejor (me inspiró más si lo hago por alguien)

Tipo: Yaoi (YxH), lo demás no estoy segura...

Capítulo: 1

Tema: Youko es un ladrón del Makai, que por un error que cometió en uno de sus robos, es llevado a un castillo. En el cual conoce a un demonio de fuego llamado Hiei. Crece una cierta atracción entre ellos ¿Qué ocurrirá?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Youko Kurama´s Pov

¡Que tonto! Debo parecer tonto para los seres que en todo este momento se acercaron a verme, muchos hablaban en voz baja, había otros que murmuraban y otros simplemente se quedaban callados ante mi llegada, ya sea aterrorizados por la forma en como te trataban o simplemente sorprendidos de verme a mí, Youko Kurama en semejante aprieto.

No voy a decir que no me lo gane, ya que fue solo mi culpa el que ocurriera todo esto. Era solo yo, el culpable.

Hace poco, me enteré de un valioso objeto, llamado la flama cambiante, la cual servía para cambiar la forma de objetos a su alrededor. Obviamente decidí robarlo.

Este objeto tenía la capacidad de dar grandes poderes de cambio a su poseedor, sus poderes no durban mucho, sin embargo, un objeto así es necesariamente valioso.

Este objeto se escondía secretamente en el castillo de un demonio de grandes poderes conocido como Kahjo.

Tal vez debí ser más cuidadoso, en alguna parte de mi plan fue el error... ¿Pero en dónde?

Maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió hacer eso... ¡Rayos!

- ¡Anda camina ladrón! - escuché el grito de uno de los demonios, mientras sentía como un fuerte latigazó me lastimaba en la espalda.

Seguí caminando, intentando soportar el dolor de los latigazos sonando en mi espalda... Me sentía terrible.

No solo por eso, sino también tenía las manos atadas con una especie de conjuro y mi poder espiritual se encontraba sellado, por el poder de varios demonios, los cuales usaban una técnica específica en su poder.

Sin contar, que me habían lastimado gravemente antes de venir aquí.

Podía ver la aldea en la cual estaba, era una de las pocas aldeas en donde un grupo de demonios se habían juntado para convivir... Demonios sin ansias de poder, muy parecidos a los humanos... Pero al fin de al cabo demonios... Tarde o temprano esta aldea se destruirá por si sola.

La aldea continuaba hasta una especie de castillo, el demonio que vive allí debe ser uno de los más poderosos que existe en este pueblo, ya que inclusive tenía un castillo, para mostrar su superioridad.

A ese castillo me llevaban, ya que en ese catillo, vivía un poderoso demonio de fuego, cuyo nombre era Rei, quien era amigo de Kahjo. En pocas palabras, en ese catillo cumplire mi sentencia.

Me detuvé, no podía caminar, me encontraba cansado, ya que estos demonios, estaban drenándome gran parte de mi energía, además, que estaba cansado por la batalla de anoche.

Al mismo intante de mi parada, sentí varios látigos chocar contra mi cuerpo y sacarles heridas.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás esperando? - dijo uno de aquellos demonios - ¡Camina! ¡Camina!

Perezosamente, me moví y seguí caminando, intentando pensar que el lugar de llegada no estaba tan lejos...

Pero la pregunta que me comence a formular es: ¿Cómo me tratarían allí?

Al fin llegamos a la puerta del castillo, me sentí un poco extraño... pude sentir varias presencias en su interior, todo cabe a recalcar que aquí viven muchos seres.

No era de extrañar, el castillo era bastante grande. Habían varios pisos, levante lentamente (por el cansancio) mi mirada para poder observar la magneficiencia de aquel lugar.

Habían varias ventanas, lo que indicaba varias habitaciones. Pude ver que en casi todas, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas por cortinas. Solo algunas se encontraban abiertas.

Pero me llamó la atención una de ellas... Por un instante me pareció ver a alguien mirar hacia acá, hacía mí. Vi unos hermosos ojos rojos como sangre que me miraban con seriedad y tal vez tristeza.

Pero fue solo un instante, porque en seguida, sea quien fuese desapareció... ¿Habría sido mi imaginación? ¿O es que...?

- ¡Vamos camina! - sentí como me empujaban hacia otro lugar... No iba hacia el castillo... entonces ¿Porqué me trajeron hacia la puerta?

Y resultó que en realidad no podiamos entrar por la entrada directa hacia el castillo, sino que teníamos que rodear el castillo, para poder entrar a escondidas por la puerta de atrás.

Ya que no se les podía mostrar a los actuales visitantes, a un "mugroso" ladrón, al cual se le había traido para cumplir con su condena.

Entramos al castillo y lo primero que vi fue un cuarto bastante oscuro, a pesar de ser de mediodía. No pude ver mucho, sin embargo se sentía mucha húmedad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí como uno de los demonios pusó una venda sobre mis ojos, tal vez para que no pudiera reconocer lo que vería a continuación.

No dije nada, sabía perfectamente que sí decía algo, estos demonios podrían utilizarlo como excusa para poder lastimarme. Me quede callado.

Sentí como me conducían, aunque no podía ver, podía sentir los lugares, como cuando caminábamos rectamente o cuando subíamos una escalera.

Al final, me hicieron detenerme y agacharme, hasta que por fin me quitaron la venda.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue el piso de color rojo, un rojo oscuro, luego levanté mi vista, sin levantarme del piso y pudé ver a un señor sentado en un trono majestuoso. Cabellos negros adornando sus facciones, sus ojos eran rojos. Pero... ¿Rojos?...

Eran los mismos ojos que había visto cuando estuve mirando el castillo. ¿Acaso ese hombre era la misma persona que yo vi? En todo caso su expresión era bastante seria.

- ¡No le mirés a los ojos! - sentí como uno de los demonios agachaba mi cabeza.

- Está bien así - dijo el demonio - ¡Dejénnos solos!

- Sí, señor - exclamaron los demonios, mientras se iban y cerraban la puerta, pero no por eso sentí que mis poderes regresaban, aún los sentía atrapados, creó que ese conjuro viene de otro lado.

- Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo aquel ser mirándome directamente - Youko Kurama el ladrón del Makai, bajo mi cargo.

No respondí, simplemente miré al piso, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie sobre mi error. Y él acaso quería humillarme.

- Bueno - empezó él - para empezar mi nombre es Rei... ¿supongo habrás oido de mí?

Asentí levemente.

- Me han encargado bajo tu tutela - continuó él - debido el incidente que tuviste con mi amigo Kahjo. ¿No es así?

- No es verdad del todo - murmuré, pero creo que no me escuchó.

- Deberíamos haberte enviado al Reikai para que fueras juzgado, pero decidimos que no serías más útil si lográbamos controlar tus poderes aquí.

- ¿Por qué aquí? - pregunté al fin.

- Kahjo no tenía mucho tiempo como para intentar domar a un ladrón. Y aquí casi nunca hay algo que hacer.

Obviamente estos sujetos no sabían con quien se metían... Tarde o temprano escaparía de aquí y me vengaría de lo que me habían hecho... eso era seguro.

- Bien - dijo él - para empezar te asignaré un cuarto en donde dormirás y donde permanecerás mientras dure tu estadía en este castillo.

Yo no dije nada, ya se me ocurriría algo para poder escapar de este sujeto.

- Parece ser que no hablas mucho - dijo él - ¿Sabes qué? Me recuerdas a mi hijo.

- ¿Tu hijo? - pregunté inconscientemente.

- Sí, suele ser un joven bastante Mmmmm... digamos que alejado de los demás - dijo él mirándome de frente, mientras hacia un gesto para que me levantará - Con suerte tal vez lo veas hoy, aunque muy pocas veces sale de su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡O.o! No es necesario que se los explique, para que entiendan de quien estaba hablando Rei. Sí, por supuesto Hiei. Pero como ya saben esto es un universo alterno y las formas son otras. Así que para mí, el papá de Hiei se llama Rei (un poco raro tal vez)

Si les gusta este episodio manden reviews!! A mi me gusto escribirlo.

¡Ah! Algo más, no sé si alguno de ustedes, podría describirme a Mukuro, pero solo su forma de ser... porque ya la he visto en fotos... por favor.


	2. Hiei

Hola otra vez!! Soy yo, la chinchosa de AomeRL intentando hacer un fanic yaoi de Youko y Hiei. Con este ya son 4 los que estoy publicando (por ahora).

Solo quiero decirles que este episodio me quedo de pelos (por lo menos este) y para que me haya gustado esta bien, porque soy muy exigente con mis ideas :P

Título: "Pidiendo imposibles"

Importante: Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, quiere decir que con los mismos personjes, pero no la misma trama de la historia, así que por favor, no me digan que no les avisé.

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a...

Tipo: Yaoi (YxH), lo demás no estoy segura... Tal vez Lemon.

Capítulo: 2

Tema: Youko es un ladrón del Makai, que por un error que cometió en uno de sus robos, es llevado a un castillo. En el cual conoce a un demonio de fuego llamado Hiei. Crece una cierta atracción entre ellos ¿Qué ocurrirá?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Youko Kurama´s Pov_

- Sino esta en su habitación, se encuentra practicando su estilo de lucha. Es más ni siquiera necesitó ningún instructor o algo parecido. Es bastante hábil, pero definitivamente desprovisto de tacto con los demás.

Aquel demonio llamado Rei, simplemente me sonrió... ¿Acaso quería que lo felicitará por tener un hijo antisocial?

Él dejo de sonreirme y simplemente siguió mirándome interrogativamente como si se preguntase algo a si mismo... No estaba seguro de que podría ser.

- Mira, ya sé donde podrás dormir - dijo después de 10 segundos de meditación - Ven, ya puedes pararte.

Me pare silenciosamente, no quería meterme en problemas mientras todavía estuviera aquí. Debería parecer del todo educado, para que comenzaran a confiar en mí y al fin podría escaparme... No sería tan difícil... ya lo había hecho antes.

- Ven, sígueme - me dijo más seriamente mientras salia de la habitación por la puerta.

Lo seguí lo más tranquilamente posible, afuera del cuarto (el cual era lujoso y parecía el de un rey), los pasillos eran toscos, como de piedra, eran bastante oscuros, lo que les daban una impresión bastante misteriosa y triste.

Habían varias puertas, la mayoría era de madera, pero bastante elegantes. Algunas tenían inscripciones, que las identificaban de las demás.

Él me guió por todo el pasadillo hasta que paro frente a una puerta algo oscura, de madera y despintada, la cual se encontraba no muy lejos de una puerta color dorado despintado, como si alguien la hubiera rasguñado a propósito. La puerta que esta frente a mí debe ser mi habitación de seguro, por lo que él saco una llave (de... quien sabe donde) y abrió la oxidada cerradura.

- Entra, este es tu cuarto - hicé lo que me dijo y despué él cerró la puerta detrá mío.

La habitación no era lo que me había esperado. Esperaba una habitación sucia, vieja, de mal olor y sin cama. Sin embargo la habitación que yo tenía ahora era bastante agradable, tenía una cama, tampoco era lujosa, pero se sentía muy a gusto aquí. Además los rayos del sol fluían por una no muy pequeña ventana.

Me trataban más como a un visitante que como a un ladrón.

Al principio vino a mi mente que podrían aprovecharse de mí en mi condición, pero Rei me había dicho que me necesitaban para algo, de seguro esos demonios querían que robará algo, tal vez uno de los tesoros del Reikai.

Me eché sobre la cama, realmente estaba cansado, me sentía muy exhausto, además que mis poderes no regresaban... Aún estaban atrapados en algún lugar. No me preocupe por eso por ahora lo único que tenía era sueño.

Mis parpádos no aguantaron ni 1 minuto, mientras estaba echado en la cama, tenía mucho sueño y además...

Me desperté... Era de día... o es que acaso yo...

Me sobresalté, había dormido un día entero... No pensé estar tan cansado, pero creo que así fue. ¡Rayos! la paliza que me dieron esos sujetos si que me agoto.

Me levanté y examine mis poderes... aún no habían regresado. No entiendo ni siquiera porque lo hice, sabía que esos seres no querían que recuperará mis poderes, no todavía.

Miré por la ventana, desde aquí se podía ver afuera. Era un día realmente hermoso. Afuera se podía ver una hermosa vista hacia la aldea, pero como lo dije antes no creo que dure mucho.

Justo cuando estaba mirando por la ventana alguien llamó a la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia ella, preguntándome si estaba cerrada con llave o no. La abrí lentamente y pude ver a cuatro demonios, los cuales se me quedaron mirando cuando abrí la puerta.

- ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? - les pregunte, intentando parecer que no me daba cuenta el porque me miraban de esa forma.

Era más que obvio. Esta no era la primera vez que alguien me miraba así. Después de todo soy Youko Kurama una de las criaturas más hermosas y peligrosas del Makai. Ese era mi destino entonces, ser admirado y odiado por muchas criaturas sean demonios o no.

- Ehhh... Sí - dijo uno de ellos - El señor Rei quiere verlo de inmediato. Por favor sígame

- Está bien - le dije y lo seguí. Los demás demonios, sin embargo se quedaron y se pusieron a murmurar una vez me hube alejado, aunque aún los podía oir.

Tal vez la razón por la que habían venido todos juntos era para asegurar si el rumor era verdad o no. Si en verdad su Señor Rei tenía ahora como sirviente al legendario ladrón del Makai.

No dijé nada mientras duro el recorrido al cuarto del señor Rei, ni tampoco ese demonio. Sin embargo, sentí como a veces me miraba de reojo mientras pasábamos por una parte del castillo llena de luz y yo hacía como si mirará la luz que fluía.

Una vez hubimos llegado al cuarto de Rei, el demonio se hizó a un lado dejándome pasar. No le pregunté su nombre... no era necesario. He conocido a muchos demonios antes que han sido mis amantes, pero nunca me han importado a menos que me sirvan de algo.

Entré al cuarto (el cual era bastante grande) y pude ver a Rei, si era él y se veía bastante serio y molesto, no tenía la misma sonrisa de en antes, se veía más como si acabará de discutir con alguien.

Entonces me di cuenta, a su lado se encontraba alguien.

Era una especie de youkai (lo supe por su reiki). En realidad era un muchacho... un hermoso muchacho diría yo. Era muy parecido a Rei, pero era más pequeño y más... excitante.

Aquel joven se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, al lado de Rei, revestido todo de negro, solo su bufanda, su cinturón y la cinta que tenía en la frente eran blancos, además de un mechón que tenía sobre el cabello, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, pero yo sabía que estaba despierto.

De pronto creo que sintió mi presencia en el lugar, porque repentinamente abrió los ojos, descubriendo un dulce rojizo en ellos, solo comparados con los de Rei. No puedo equivocarme, esos fueron los ojos que vi cuando llegué al castillo.

Él simplemente me miró, al principio creí ver una pequeña sorpresa en sus rostro, pero fue rápido, porque en seguida se pusó serio nuevamente y me miró como si fuera un ser inferior, como si fuera algo peor que un bicho.

Y yo simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo, la forma en como se paraba y como me miraba, no sé pués... nunca antes nadie me había mirado así por primera vez. Casi siempre los seres, la primera vez que me veían, me lanzaban una mirada algo nerviosa, asustada o incluso lujuriosa, todos sin excepción. Incluso el mismo Rei.

Ese muchacho, por una razón u otra se veía bastante provocativo y deseable. Por lo menos eso pensaba yo... Ese cuerpo suyo tan pequeño, pero a la vez tan bien formado, me hizó tener los más lujuriosos pensamientos, alguna vez permitidos a alguien. Inconscientemente, me relamí los labios

- Veo que recibiste mi llamada rapidamente - una voz me sacó de mi ensimamiento de como sería el cuerpo de ese muchacho en la cama. (AomeRL: No puedo creerme escribiendo esto)

- Sí - fue lo único que pude contestar cortadamente y volviendo a mirar a Rei. - ¿Para qué querías verme?

- Bien... Para empezar, quiero presentarte a mi hijo... Hiei - dijo él señalándome con su mano a aquel precioso Youkai que se encontraba recostado a su lado.

Sí, más o menos ya estaba empezando a sospechar que era su hijo por el gran parecido que tenían.

Pero Hiei simplemente siguió mirándome como si fuera algo que le repugnará o deseará exterminar por ser tan molesto.

- Hiei ¿Acaso no puedes saludar? - le reprendió su padre.

Hiei no dijó nada, simplemente se paro más seriamente (porque estaba recostado) y exclamó mientras me miraba con aquella expresión bastante fría.

- ¿Él es Youko Kurama? - lo dijo en un tono bastante jactancioso - No puede ser él el legendario ladrón del Makai... Que estado más deplorable.

- ¡Hiei! - lo volvió a llamar su padre.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad - dijo mirando a su padre, sonriendo algo maliciosamente.

Pero lo que dijo Hiei simplemente me hizó sentir mal. Era verdad... ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación siendo quien soy? Se supone que siempre tengo un az bajo la manga ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Hiei ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te comportes con los invitados? - ¿escuche bien? ¿Dijo invitados?

- Pero él no es uno - respondió Hiei señalándome - Por lo que me has dicho, solo lo retienes por tu conveniencia... Y ahora me vienes con que quieres hacerlo mi compañero de lucha... ¡Que tonteria es esa! (AomeRL: Era necesario que hiciera eso).

- ¡Hiei!

- No tengo porque quedarme a escuchar tus reclamos ¿entendistes? - dijo él, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía tirándola muy fuertemente.

Solo hasta entonces entendí la razón por la que Rei había estado tan enojado cuando llegué.

- ¡Hiei! ¡Vuelve aquí en este momento! - Hiei simplemente ignoró a su padre y le hizó una insinuación bastante grosera. (AomeRL: Eso era más

opinión propia, porque Youko Kurama ya estaba acostumbrado a eso).

Una vez Hiei se hubo ido, ambos nos quedamos mirando la puerta que se acababa de cerrar bruscamente, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada durante aproximadamente 10 segundos. Y yo ya podía ir olvidándome de la excitante noche que tenía pensado pasar con aquel youkai. (AomeRL: Ni lo conoce y ya esta pensando en eso... Típíco de Youko.)

- Quiero disculparme por la conducta de mi hijo - empezó Rei como para romper el silencio - Realmente no es muy...

-... Tratable - le termine la frase y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Él asintió.

- Mira... Con respecto a lo que dijo... Es verdad. Yo tenía pensado que fuerás su compañero de lucha. No solo para que lo ayudarás a entrenar, sino también para que le enseñarás a tener más libertad con los demás. Como tú has sido un ladrón y has tenido muchas relaciones con varios demonios... - Y vaya que sí - Y también que lo acompañarás cuando a veces se mete en problemas.

- Pero no creo que pueda servirle mucho de ayuda en el entrenamiento. Aún no he recuperado mis poderes - Esa era una insinuación bastante directa.

- Sí... Respecto a tus poderes, estaba pensando en devolvertelos después, por ahora no... - dijo él - Quiero que te acostumbres a vivir en este castillo ¿entendistes? Desde ahora este castillo será tu hogar.

Bueno, ahora era oficial. Tenía que quedarme en este castillo durante un largo tiempo y ser el compañero de un youkai de fuego llamado Hiei el cual era malhomurado y poco tratable con los demás, además de que era el ser que más me provocaba excitación por ahora.

- Escucha - volvió a hablar - cualquier noticia a cerca de que quieras escapar llegará a mi y el trato que te estamos dando será sustituido por otro. Además este castillo tiene un fuerte campo de energía que impide la salida de demonios sin previa autorización. - No me esperaba menos.

_Hiei´s Pov_

Salí furiosamente del cuarto ¿Quién se creía que era Rei para decirme que hacer? Bueno, es mi padre para empezar. Pero de todas formas, no tengo porque hacerle caso.

¿Cómo espera que haga equipo con ese zorro debilucho que había perdido todos sus poderes por una estúpidez? Realmente me subestima, no necesito a nadie, conmigo basta para volverme más fuerte.

Y ese estúpido zorro (AomeRL:Sí, empezamos con eso) ¿Por qué me estaba mirando así... tan directamente? Debería haberle castigado por estar mirándome de ese modo. Pero no pude hacerlo, porque de lo contrario Rei me habría expuesto a otra de sus estúpidas ordénes. Estúpido Rei... siempre me tiene que dar ordénes.

¿Desde cuándo se da eso? Creo que desde siempre. Desde que era un bebé para ser exactos. Fue cuando fuí separado de mi madre. Me dijeron que me habían separado de ella para salvarme... pero no lo creo. Ese Rei es un egoista... de seguro lo hizó para tener a alguien a quien dejar su castillo y fortuna.

A penas puedo recordar a mi madre... Recuerdo a una hermosa mujer cargándome en sus brazos, meciéndome, mientras me sonreía. Pero se encontraba triste, porque una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Tal vez para ese instante ella ya sabía que Rei quería separarla de mí.

Él nos separo a mí y a mi madre, pero juró que algún día he de encontrarla... tan pronto y como pueda escapar de este estúpido castillo. Eso es seguro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O Un poco cursi tal vez. Y la última parte era para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Parece que Youko esta empezando a tomar interés en Hiei (jajaja si claro).

Y Hiei parece el típico niño rebelde, a quien no le importa lo que sus padres le digan (y eso que planeo otras cosas para el futuro).

¿Les gusta este episodio? Ojála que sí, a mi me gusto tipearlo.

A contestar reviews:

**Jen-Sweet:** Hola!! ¿Cómo te ha ido? (Espero que bien). Bueno, tú sabes que siempre continuó todas mis historias, así que no hay porque preocuparse. (Eso creo). Y también... Eres la primera persona que me envio review. Así que este fic va dedicado a ti...Por segunda vez consecutiva ("Aclarando sentimientos" también va para ti)... Besos cuidate.

**Nim:** Hola. Espero que te guste este episodio... Aunque esta un poco muy mmm... llena de malos pensamientos (también siendo Youko). Y en cuanto a la relación padre/hijo... Uuhhhh... Bueno ya leiste este episodio, así que imagínate nomás (Se ve que lo quiere mucho o.o). Gracias por enviar reviews... Sayonara.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Holas! Bueno este en realidad es un fic YoukoKurama x Hiei. Espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias, la verdad no estoy segura si haya sido un buen trabajo o no. Y ya tienes a Hiei en este episodio (se ve que quiere a su papi XD). Besos... Bye

VALSED: Sí, a mi tambien me gusta como esta quedando, gracias por escribir. Adios


	3. Hiten y la explicación sobre los youkos

Gomen a todos por la tardanza, pero es la primera vez que me ocurre un retraso por culpa de la falta de inspiración (y las ganas que tenía de tipear o.o) Bueno, aqui esta el tercer episodio... Ya saben espero que les guste y envien reviews.

Los demás actualizare la proxima semana

**A partir de este capítulo, empezará a ponerle nombre a mis capítulos.**

**Título:** "Pidiendo imposibles"

**Importante:** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, quiere decir que con los mismos personjes, pero no la misma trama de la historia, así que por favor, no me digan que no les avisé.

**Dedicatoria:** Se lo dedico a... Jen- Sweet ¡¡Felicidades!! Con este ya son dos fanfics que te voy dedicando amiga... (Voz interna: Tal vez tengas que dedicarle todo los fanfics que hagas proximamente) Mmmm... Podría ser... Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con tus fics. Y Que la inspiración te acompañe (Voz interna: o.o Maníaca)

**Tipo:** Yaoi (YxH), lo demás no estoy segura... Tal vez Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 3... "Hiten y la explicación sobre los youkos"

**Tema:** Youko es un ladrón del Makai, que por un error que cometió en uno de sus robos, es llevado a un castillo. En el cual conoce a un demonio de fuego llamado Hiei. Crece una cierta atracción entre ellos ¿Qué ocurrirá?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiei´s Pov _

Era un día realmente molesto, el sol brillaba por la ventana en todo su explendor y hacia un calor realmente exagerable aqui adentro

Me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, pero en el camino me detuve... La verdad, no me apetecía ir a mi cuarto con aquel insoportable calor allí adentro.

Y entonces me pregunte... ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer para pasar el rato? (-Sarcasmo en su voz-)... Pues claro, lo único que podría hacer en una situación así... Desquitarme con mi querido y adorado padre.

No era una mala idea... La verdad era una idea bastante tentativa... Sí... él no tendría que saber que yo era el causante de... "algunos problemillas" en el castillo.

Cambié el rumbo de mis pasos, hacia otro lugar... Sabía donde tendría que ir, de manera que Rei no sospechará de mis acciones. Aunque debía ser muy cuidadoso, ya que la última vez que lo hice, empezó a sospechar... sin embargo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces... ya debe haberlo olvidado.

Caminé muy despacio. Tampoco quería causar problemas entre los demonios que estan bajo el servicio de mi padre... sobretodo de Hiten... la verdad es que ese demonio siempre me tenía pisando los talones... ¿Qué se traéra entre manos?

No estoy muy seguro de cuando llegó a este castillo, pero creo que fue uno de los asesinos contratados por mi padre para asegurar la tranquilidad de su terreno.

De lo único que si estoy seguro, es que lo encontré en mi camino por primera vez, un día cuando estaba entrenando en el salón de batallas. No me había dado cuenta como es que apareció ahí, pero cuando termino mi entrenamiento, él simplemente me aplaudió como si hubiera estado ahi desde hacía tiempo... Me sorprendió en verdad, ya que ni siquiera había sentido su reiki al entrar.

Después de ese día, él siempre estaba detrás de mí en los entrenamientos... como una sombra molestosa que no se aleja a menos que tenga algo mejor que hacer. Me molesto en verdad e incluso se lo hice saber... pero él se burlo de mí y siguio molestandome por más tiempo.

Por supuesto que yo intenté pelear con él... pero simplemente era más poderoso y me gano sin problemas. Pero no me mató... creo que porque era el hijo de su amo y habría estado en problemas con él si lo hubiera hecho.

Hn... Hiten es el tipo de seres despreciables, que hacen todo por un poco de poder y fama. No tienen nada mejor en que pensar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo hay algo que es realmente resaltable en él: Su resistencia y temeridad en cuanto a las peleas... Las cuales le podían dar una gran ventaja en una pelea con un demonio más fuerte.

No es que lo estime pero tengo que admitir que aquel youkai es uno de las mejores seres que tiene mi padre bajo su mando... Hn

Levante mi vista del piso, solo para darme cuenta de que había llegado al lugar de donde salí... ¡Rayos!... mis pensamientos me sacaron de la realidad e inconscientemente llegue al cuarto de reuniones... Hn... No sería mala idea echar un vistazo, para saber que es lo que hacen esos dos.

Entré y eché un vistazo en el cuarto, pero ni Rei, ni aquel Youko estaban ahí, de hecho el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío... Tal vez Rei se decidió por enseñarle el castillo entero a aquel Youko, tal y como lo hacía con todos sus "visitantes" (- sarcasmo otra vez -).

- ¿Hiei? - escuché una voz a mi lado y volteé a ver. Era aquel Youko, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo es que no lo sentí?... ¿Y cómo es que...?

- Tú - le dije, alejandomé un poco más. La verdad es que nadie debía estar a menos de 1 metro de mí, a excepción claro de Rei.

Aquel Youko no me dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de una forma muy extraña, se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta del cuarto y cruzó los brazos.

- Que agradable sorpresa - me dijo él, todavía en aquella posición y mientras jugaba a rasgullarse el brazo con uno de sus dedos.

No le respondí... No me hacía para nada grato, él estar en su compañía... era como estar en compañía de un gusano o una rata. ()

- Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a hablarme, mientras soltaba uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre de aquel brazo enrollaba su sedosa cabellera plateada.

- Eso no te incumbe - le respondí lo más friamente que pude.

- Oh... claro que me incumbe - inquirió, parándose bien esta vez y mirandome de frente - Después de todo... ahora somos compañeros de equipo.

- Eso lo decidió Rei, a mi no me importa su ESTÚPIDA decisión - le hable, de una forma que claramente decía: "Escuchamé estúpido, no me agradas ¿entendiste?"

Youko simplemente sonrió y para mi sorpresa, empezó a reirse... No me hacía gracia... No había dicho nada gracioso como para que empezara a reirse.

Después de controlar sus risas, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- Bueno, aunque a ti no te agrade, esa fue la decisión de Rei... y si no tengo mal entendido, él es tu padre - me dijo de una forma apremiante, mientras conservaba esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Para mi mala suerte, ese estúpido zorro tenía un buen punto... Mientras estuviera en este castillo, debía obedecer las ordenés de Rei... y no podía escapar debido a que si escapaba, Rei era capaz de ir por mí, hasta el fin del mundo.

- Hn... solo no te metas en mis asuntos ¿entendistes zorro? - le dije acercándome a él, para poder pasar por la puerta hacia afuera.

En el momento en que estuve a la misma distancia suya, sentí algo extraño... sentí, como si me estuviera absorviendo el olor... y mi respiración se agitó. Intenté hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y pase de largo.

- Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? - me dijo cuando ya me alejaba. No pare mi camino para escucharlo, sin embargo escuché todo lo que dijo - Me dicen Youko... Youko Kurama.

Esto me hizo detenerme un momento... No entendí porque, si yo ya sabía su nombre. Pero la forma en como dijo lo último, me hizo estremecerme... Es como si tuviera que cuidarme de ese nombre... Como si ese fuera el nombre de un enemigo mío o algo así.

- Hn - le respondí y me alejé de nuevo bastante nervioso... Ya no podía hacer lo que me había previsto... Necesitaba... Mi mente estaba inquieta y de una u otra manera, sabía que necesitaba saber más de este Youko... ¿Qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo?

_Youko Kurama's Pov_

Mi plan resultó como lo había previsto... Podía ver en este momento como Hiei se alejaba muy nervioso, después de conocer mi nombre... No era la primera vez que pasaba...

La mayoría de demonios que se convertían en mis amantes, solían tener esa clase de expresión en su rostro... Nerviosismo... Neviosismo por conocer mi nombre y mi reputación y entonces entender que no importaría que hicieran... tarde o temprano yo los tomaría... Nunca nadie se ha resistido a Youko Kurama, el amante perfecto y esta no será una excepción...

Hiei... será mejor que te vayas preparando... porque no voy a ser muy amable cuando ambos estemos en la cama y te tenga solito para mí...

Te hare gemir como nunca antes lo habías hecho antes... Vas a repetir mi nombre tantas veces como te sea posible y tendrás deseos de morirte de verguenza el mismo instante en que despoje de toda tu virginidad. Sólo entonces entenderás la grandeza del legendario Youko Kurama y el porque no debes subestimarme...

- Ya verás... Hiei - susurré, mientras veía como aquel pequeño Youkai se alejaba. Perdiéndolo al fin de vista, cuando dobló en la esquina de uno de los pasillos.

_Hiei´s Pov_

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Y un millón de veces más... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué me sentía así? tan preocupado... Es como si tuviera un extraño miedo irracional a aquel youko llamado Kurama. ¡Ah demonios!

Estuve caminando durante aproximadamente 30 minutos... hasta que por fin llegué al lugar que había estado buscando por casi todo el castillo (N.A: él no recordaba su ubicación)... La biblioteca personal de Rei.

En toda el tiempo en que he estado en este castillo... solo había venido a este lugar una sola vez... y eso fue hace mucho, cuando tenía a penas 50 años. (AomeRL: Él ahora tiene 200 ¿Un poco joven no?).

Recuerdo vagamente la primera vez que llegué a este lugar... Rei me había dicho que debía leer aunque sea un libro, solo así me dejaría en paz. Al principio lo consideré y cogí uno de esos estúpidos libros... Creo que era un libro traído del mundo humano. Pero me aburrí al poco tiempo al descubrir que no había nada de violencia ni peleas... Lo único que mencionaban en el libro era a una joven humana llamada Alicia (nombrecito más extraño) la cual tenía que perseguir a un conejo que tenía un reloj... Aburrido. ¿Los humanos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar estúpidos cuentos sin sentido?

Al final termine quemando aquel libro para que no llegará a caer en manos de otro demonio desafortunado y tuviera que leerlo... Rei me reprendió por esto, pero lo único que hizo fue enojarme más y como desquite, decidí quemar toda la librería entera... Según escuche tardaron años en recomponerla.

La verdad nunca me ha gustado leer libros... pero Rei dice que es una obligación por parte de todo gobernador el leer libros... Sí claro... por lo que yo sé, él se demora leyendo un solo libro 10 años.

Pero la razón por la que he venido ahora no es para destruirla, ni para volver a tomar interés en esos estúpidos libros... Es solo que Rei siempre me dice que si deseo saber algo, puedo venir a la biblioteca y buscarlo... Y bien, quiero saber más sobre aquel Youko, hay algo en él que no me agrada en absoluto.

Entré por la puerta de aquella biblioteca... y ahí estaba tal y como la recordaba hace 150 años. La única diferencia tal vez sería que los libros eran diferentes, ademas que los estantes eran ahora de acero y las paredes...

- ¿Se... Señor Hiei? - escuché una voz a mi costado y volteé a ver.

A mi lado se encontraba un youkai anciano, el cual parecía muy agobiado, nervioso y además estaba sudando. ¡¡Claro!! Yo ya lo había visto antes... era uno de los sirvientes más antiguos de Rei y además del youkai que me atendió cuando llegué por primera vez a la biblioteca... Hn... Pensé que había muerto en el incendio, como casi nunca lo veía.

- ¿Qué... Qué lo trae por a... quí? - me preguntó muy nervioso... Supongo que todavía debe recordar los estragos que cause la última vez que estuve aquí.

- Hn... Vengo a buscar una información en los libros - le respondí lo más cortadamente que pude.

- ¿Una información? ¿Acerca de qué?

- ... Los youkos.

El anciano simplemente me miró algo extraño y luego sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón unos lentes y se los colocó.

- Vaya... ¿Ahora que ha pasado? - dijo el anciano dirigiendose a una mesa cercana a donde estabamos nosotros y haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera.

No le respondí... no entendí su pregunta ¿Qué quería decir con que había pasado? Solo había venido a preguntar sobre los youkos... ¿Qué acaso era algo malo?

Ví como se sentaba en una de las tres sillas acomodadas a los lados de la mesa y me hizo un ademán para que hiciera lo mismo pero yo me quedé parado, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - volvió a preguntarme.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Bueno... no te veo en aproximadamente 150 años, la última vez que te ví destruiste la biblioteca por entero. Y ahora regresas haciendo una pregunta bastante curiosa... Quieres saber sobre los youkos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

El anciano no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y comencé a reirse aunque en voz baja.

- ¡Ay Hiei!... En mis 700 años de vida he conocido a muchos demonios y he tenido toda clase de contactos tanto lujuriosos como de amistad enconvenida... pero si a eso lo comparas con la vida de un Youko quedaría corta.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo durante unos momentos... en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijimos nada... su respuesta en parte me sorprendía y en parte no... Más o menos eso eso me imaginaba.

- Dime Hiei ¿Cómo te ha ido durante estos últimos 150 años?

- Hn

- Veo que sigues tan callado como te recuerdo... No había podido volver a verte debido a que yo he vivido todo este tiempo en esta biblioteca... Pero parece que sigues tan igual como siempre, excepto porque tu poder se ha encrementado considerablemente... Sigue con los entrenamientos.

- Hn... Ahora no he venido a hablar de mi vida... quiero que me digas más sobre los youkos.

- ¿Un poco impaciente tal vez? - empezó él graciosamente, pero cuando vio mi expresión volvio a ponerse serio.

- Bueno... esta bien... Los youkos son criaturas astutas y lujuriosas... Son conocidos como los ladrones del Makai. Han tenido toda clase de experiencias... han conocido a toda clase de seres... Y por lo que sé son los seres más lujuriosos que existen en el Makai... Su capacidad para conseguir amantes se debe sobretodo a su extrema belleza y astucia... Son realmente criaturas increíbles para todo aquel que las conozca.

- Hn - bueno ahora entendía más o menos quien era ese youko... pero aún así no lograba comprender aquel miedo que sentía por él.

- Y dime ¿Por qué la curiosidad tan repentina que ha sido capaz de traerte aquí cuando en realidad este lugar te desagradaba? - me dijo aquel anciano mientras me lanzaba una mirada de suspicacia.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Por supuesto que me incumbe... porque tú no has sido el único que ha venido aquí para saber más de los youkos.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oiste Hiei... Rei también vino aquí para averiguar más sobre esas criaturas - dijo sujetándose la quijada en forma pensativa - No me aclaró nada del porque su curiosidad... sin embargo he oido rumores acerca de que estan escondiendo un youko en este castillo ¿es verdad?

- No sé que clase de rumores habrá oido... pero nadie esta escondiendo un youko en este castillo... - dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y miraba a otro lado - él anda con toda su libertad posible

- Vaya... Así que eso era... Tu padre no sabe en que se esta metiendo. Es muy dificíl, por no decir imposible... el controlar a un youko... Son astutos y traicioneros.

- Él muy estúpido a perdido todos su poderes - le dije rapidamente.

- ¿Qué?

No dije más y decidí irme... ya me había aburrido de hablar con aquel extraño. Y además ya sabía todo lo que quería saber sobre los youkos... no necesitaba estar aquí.

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba pasando por la puerta aquel demonio me detuvo.

- Dime Hiei ¿Aquel youko te ha estado fastidiando? - me dijo él cogiendome del brazo... roce que al mismo tiempo yo rompí.

- ¿A... a qué se refiere?

- Puedo leerlo en tu rostro... Esa curiosidad tuya... Tienes miedo Hiei... Miedo de que ese youko también te tome como uno de sus amantes -¡¡¡¿¿Quée??!!! ¿¿Aquel youkai esta insinuando que yo tengo miedo de ser el amante de aquel zorro debilucho??

- ¡¡USTED ESTA LOCO!! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO - le grite, desenvainando mi Katana, listo para matarlo. La saque rapidamente y estuve a punto de cortarlo pero me detuve y lo único que hice fue ponerla en su cuello.

- Adelante Hiei... puedes matarte... después de todo el fuego de mi vida esta llegando a su fin... Los de mi especie nunca viven muchos años - me dijo con toda la calma posible.

Mi intención inicial era esa... matarlo... sin embargo no pude... Había algo en el fondo de mi mente que me hizo pensar que lo mejor sería dejar a aquel youkai vivo por más tiempo.

- Estúpido - le dije y al final quite mi katana de su cuello... Luego salí de la biblioteca sin más que decir.

Por supuesto que lo único que había hecho era apiadarme de aquel youkai por aquel insulto... No tenía deseos de matarlo... Pero eso no significaba que la proxima vez que lo viera él tendría toda la libertad para insultarme de nuevo.

Que idea tan estúpida!! ¿Cómo es posible que me diga que yo le tengo miedo a aquel youko porque quería convertirme en su amante?... Por supuesto que no... Aquel estúpido youko tendrá algo mejor que hacer que simplemente molestarme... de seguro... Para molestias ya me basta con Hiten.

- Hola Hiei

Una voz me sacó de mi ensimamiento y levante mi vista hacia el ser que me había sorprendido.

Vaya... hablando de él... aquí estaba otra vez ese estúpido... Pensé que pasaría una larga temporada sin verlo... pero creo que la suerte no esta de mi lado. Y yo que tenía la ligera esperanza de que muriera en la misión a la que se fue.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vaya por fin termine este episodio... ¿Quién será ese tal Hiten? ¿También estará interesado en Hiei? ¿O simplemente será como su nana? (Voz interna: No seas cursi y termina de una vez) Ya ya esta bien... ya saben espero que envien reviews y que les guste el episodio n.n

() Hiei estaba exagerando en sus comentarios obviamente ¬¬

Creo que casi a nadie le gusta el fic... porque no me envian muchos reviews T.T

Bueno, de todas formas a contestar reviews:

**Jen-Sweet:** Hola Jen, gracias por los halagos (decir que me lucí con este fic es de apremiar), solo sigue enviando reviews y sabrás lo que sucederá con ellos dos (ya verás lo que tengo preparado jejeje). Bye, Sayonara.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma**: Holas!! Gracias por enviarme un review (Todo lo que sufro por tipear lo hago nada más por un simple review ¿es mucho pedir?) Que bueno que te haya gustado, porque la verdad estaba dudando, si a alguien le gustaría la idea de un Yaoi entre Youko y Hiei. Sí, ya desde un principio sabía que tratandose de Youko, tendría que tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero me prepare (leyendo muchos fics lemons y eso que tengo 13 años o.o). Y síiiiiiiiiii, te doy toda la razón, Hiei es muy lindo y en cuanto a Youko ahi seguira (yo sé que puedes zorrito xD). Bueno, besos, adiós.


	4. La venganza y el juego de la seducción

Un nuevo episodio ya... Realmente me gusta escribir este fic. Es bastante extraño, porque este es un youkoxHiei y es la primera vez que hago uno, tal vez en otra oportunidad intenté hacer otro n.n

**Título:** "Pidiendo imposibles"

**Importante:** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, quiere decir que con los mismos personjes, pero no la misma trama de la historia, así que por favor, no me digan que no les avisé.

**Dedicatoria:** Se lo dedico a... Jen- Sweet ¡¡Felicidades!! Con este ya son dos fanfics que te voy dedicando amiga... (Voz interna: Tal vez tengas que dedicarle todo los fanfics que hagas proximamente) Mmmm... Podría ser... Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con tus fics. Y Que la inspiración te acompañe (Voz interna: o.o Maníaca)

**Tipo:** Yaoi (YxH), lo demás no estoy segura... Tal vez Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 4... "El viejo juego de la seducción y una inesperada venganza"

**Tema:** Youko es un ladrón del Makai, que por un error que cometió en uno de sus robos, es llevado a un castillo. En el cual conoce a un demonio de fuego llamado Hiei quien era el heredero de aquel castillo. Crece una cierta atracción entre ellos ¿Qué ocurrirá?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiei´s Pov_

Bueno era un hecho... tenía ahora frente a mi, a uno de los dos seres que más odiaba en todo el Makai... (No, pensándolo bien uno de los tres) Y lo peor de todo es que no podía matarlo... Realmente estaba de malas.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte - me dijo él, mientras me miraba de frente a los ojos con una expresión algo rara en su rostro y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho de una manera algo burlona.

- No, nos hemos visto en menos de un mes - Hubiera deseado que fuera más.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo él sonriendo y poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza - a mí me parecio más tiempo...

De pronto él bajo más el tono de su voz hasta que esta se convirtió en un susurro.

- Tal vez porque el tiempo me parece corto cuando estoy junto a ti, Hiei - ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?... Esta es la primera vez que lo había escuchado decir esto. Pero por una extraña razón sus palabras lograron erizarme la espalda...

Entonces ví como Hiten se acercaba más a mí... ¡Rayos! Ese estúpido me estaba poniendo nervioso ¿¿Nervioso?? No, otra vez no.

- Y dime - dijo él, a menos de 2 metros de mí - ¿Qué ha estado haciendo mi querido youkai de fuego durante mi estadía afuera?

No le contesté... Ese estúpido estaba actuando más extraño que de costumbre... De hecho podía notar algo diferente en él. Se veía como siempre, pero su olor se sentía más pesado y su reiki había aumentado aunque no considerablemente.

- No se de que hablas - le dije y me dispuse a correr para alejarme, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento brusco, él me sujeto de una de mis muñecas.

- Hiei... Te hecho una pregunta y quiero que me respondas ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia aquí? - dijo él en un tono de burla.

Esto era el colmo... No podía permitirle que me hiciera esto... Tenía que enseñarle de una vez que podía hacer. Así que con mi otra mano libre intenté darle un puñetazo en la cara... puñetazo que él recibió. Pero simplemente lo resistió y luego se limpio la sangre que tenía en la mejilla con su otra mano libre.

- No deberías ser tan brusco conmigo - Ese idiota se veía muy confiado y extraño... me estaba empezando a asustar.

De repente sin previo aviso él me solto y yo caí al piso debido a la presión que estaba poniendo para poder escapar de él. Hiten simplemente se rió y luego se agacho hacia mí.

- Ja! Perdón - dijo sonriendome, mientras me ofrecio la mano para que pudiera levantarme. Ofrecimiento que obviamente rechazé con un simple golpe con la mano ¿Por qué demonios ese estúpido no me dejaba en paz?

Rápidamente me levante y corrí en dirección contraria a donde estaba... Era suficiente... este día no era para nada agradable y definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para desquitarme de ese estúpido de Rei que siempre me esta dando ordenes y poniendome estúpidas reglas sin sentido... Como tener que soportar a ESOS ESTÚPIDOS DE YOUKO Y HITEN QUE NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE MOLESTARME.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero sé que he paseado por casi todo el castillo durante todo el día, huyendo de una u otra molestia... ¡Demonios!... ¡¡Matare al proximo demonio que vea no me importa quien sea!!

Me detuve e intenté calmarme... Nunca antes había estado tan inquieto. De hecho me sentía molesto... Estaba harto que esos estúpidos siempre tomarán control de mi vida... No me gustaba que me dieran ordenés... a veces ni siquiera aceptaba las del mismo Rei.

Al lado mío habia una ventana y pude notar que el cielo se había oscurecido... La verdad a veces no se puede notar si ya es de día o de noche debido a la oscuridad que siempre había en el castillo.

Suspire... Bien creo que todavía hay tiempo para venganzas... Sin embargo ya no será el plan original... Esta vez no me importará si Rei se entera si soy yo el causante... Esto es personal.

_Youko Kurama´s Pov_

Estaba otra vez en mi cuarto. No tenía nada que hacer y bien podría pasear por todo el castillo, pero creo que no sería lo correcto con todos esos demonios vagando por ahí y yo sin poder usar mis poderes.

Ha pasado buen tiempo desde que vi a Hiei hoy en el cuarto... Me pregunto que estará haciendo.

Jeje... Es extraño... nunca antes me había preocupado de lo que habían hecho mis amantes antes de acostarse conmigo. Ummmm...

Que aburrido... en definitiva creo que un Youko no es el tipo de criaturas que merece estar encerradas en un castillo. Disfrutaría más ahora estar en el bosque o pasar un delicioso momento teniendo sexo frenético... pero creo que tendré que esperar.

Quien sabe a lo mejor no tenga que esperar tanto... cuando Hiei acepte ser uno de mis amantes y entonces lo pueda poseer... Ummm... ya puedo imaginarme. Me pregunto a que sabrá su piel... Bueno siendo un youkai de fuego, debe ser caliente... ¡Rayos! Me estoy empezando a excitar antes de lo debido.

Sea como sea... le haré pasar tal delicioso momento que me va a tener que suplicar para que lo volvamos a hacer otra vez... Sí ya espero que llegué esa noche.

Pero creo que esta no será la noche... Primero tendré que convencerlo... Eso no será tan difícil... Nunca nadie me ha rechazado y en verdad dudo en que Hiei lo haga...

Mmmm... Pero es que ese demonio de fuego es realmente extraño ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que finalmente acepte ser mi amante?

¡Ja! Talvez tendría que hacer un plan... de como seducirlo... Sí, el viejo juego de la seducción... Vaya jamás pensé volver a usarlo otra vez. Cuando lo use de nuevo, no creo que ni Hiei sea capaz de resistirse a mí... jajaja claro si es que antes no...

Ehh... ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como de pronto algo hubiera estallado dentro del castillo... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué...?

Me precipite cautelosamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí con cuidado. Pude ver como muchos demonios corrían hacia la dirección de donde parecía había venido la explosión.

Mmmm... No sería mala idea ir e investigar un poco sobre el problema que ocurre en el castillo ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encuentre algo de lo que pueda sacar provecho.

Salí silenciosamente de mi cuarto, encubrido por todo el alboroto y segui a los demonios que se hallaban delante mío... La mayoría corría, aunque yo me movía agilmente sin necesidad de correr.

Conforme nos fuimos acercando sentí una especie de calor y entonces comencé a vislumbrar una especie de sobra negra que cubría uno de los pasillos, la cual parecía provenir de la planta baja del castillo.

Hasta que por fin llegamos a la planta inferior, de donde había venido "el desastre"... Realmente parecía muy mal, habían sido dos cuartos completos... todos quemados con una especie de fuego negro que todavía seguía ardiendo y quemando todo el contenido de aquellos cuartos.

Me moví entre los demonios para poder vislumbrar mejor el aspecto de las cosas y me di cuenta de que habían algunos seres en medio de las habitaciones los cuales intentaban apagar el incendio con una especie de fuego blanco.

- ¿POR QUÉ HICISTES ESO? ¿ACASO NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE PUEDE ATRAER UN SIMPLE INCENDIO? - Una voz familiar me llamo la atención que hasta ahora la había tenido puesta en los cuartos totalmente quemados.

Volteé a ver y pude observar a 20 escasos metros míos a Rei, el cual se veia bastante molesto reprendiendo a su pequeño hijo, mientras lo cogía de uno de sus hombros. Sin embargo a pesar de la impresión que quería causar, Hiei parecía no querer prestarle más atención de la que le prestaba a una pared a su lado.

- Tú no me das ordénes - murmuró Hiei todavía mirando la pared.

- ¿HIEI... ACASO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? - Me acerque despacio a ellos, intentando no hacerme notar, mientras Rei seguía reprendiendo a un Hiei muy "interesado" por conocer las razones de su padre.

- ¿Señor, no cree que sea mejor dejarlo en paz? La verdad el problema no fue tan grave y no ocasiono muchos problemas en el castillo - Me detuve... no me había dado cuenta pero parecía que había alguien más al lado de ellos.

Era un especie de youkai, no se veía nada mal. Sus rostro era algo sutil y claro, tenía ojos de color verde hoja y cabellos negros largos atados con una trenza. Sus ropas eran negras entrelazadas con blancas y tenía un porte bastante atrayente.

Aquel youkai despidía una energía algo misteriosa. Parecía algo extraña e inusual... no era un youkai de nivel bajo al contrario se podía decir que su reiki era bastante alto. Creo que era una especie de espíritu guerrero, criados especialmente para las peleas con armas.

Al escuchar los comentarios de aquel youkai, Rei puso su atención en él y se calmo un poco, por lo que su respiración comenzó a calmarse. Sin embargo, Hiei simplemente fijo su atención en él, lanzándole una mirada asesina, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Hiten? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué propones tú que haga? - le dijo Rei a aquel youkai guerrero. Hiei lanzó un gruñido de exasperación.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hiten empezó a sonreir de una forma muy extraña que no me gusto. Pero al instante esa sonrisa desapareci

- Miré señor, yo en realidad no estoy capacitado para tratar problemas y menos si se tratan de personales - al decir esto, Hiten le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hiei, quien todavía parecía querer atacarlo en cualquier momento en que dijera algo malo de él - Pero sabe, este incendió no causo grandes daños que digamos, así que creo que no es necesario que castigue a Hiei por eso ¿o sí?

Rei volvió a mirar a Hiei, el cual tenía una cara como retándole a castigarlo. Rei suspiró y volvió a ponerle su atención al otro youkai, el cual también lo miraba un poco muy inocente para mi gusto.

- Esta bien - Rei volviò a mirar a Hiei - Solo no te vuelvas a meter en problemas otra vez Entendistes? - dicho esto Rei se marcho de ahi, bastante deprimido

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A contestar reviews:

**Gadiss:** Hola!! Gracias x el review, que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de un YoukoxHiei, no hay muchas personas que hayan escrito uno (por lo menos, lo que he buscado en el Sumary) Y claro que me gusta como esta qudando, este es uno de mis favoritos, junto con "Un dulce Adiós" y "Mi buen amigo Kurama"... Ahora q recuerdo tengo q actualziar mis demás historia (T.T.. Ou ya veré como la haré)... Sí, ya me he dado cuenta que más personas se estan interesando x el fic (Mientras más reviews, más ganas de escribir tengo).

**Dark-Kagome-chan:** Vaya, me has enviado dos reviews, en serio gracias... (Ahora sí tengo que leer "Cierra los ojos", todo el mundo lo ha leido excepto yo T.T). Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por los reviews... Se despide de ti AomeRL.

**Jen Sweet:** Ya esta el siguiente episodio. Ya conoces a Youko... ¿Qué esperabas de él? Que le enviará flores y una sortija de matrimonio a Hiei (Ese pensamiento no me suena nada bien o.O). Bueno, la historia es así y ya verás como youko cambiará de parecer después. Y en cuanto a hiten, bueno ya sabes si lees este episodio (jejeje...) Eso es todo y nos vemos... adios.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Hola... Sí, asi es tengo 13, aunque usted no lo crea (me suena a un viejo programa de Tv o.o). Estoy de acuerdo contigo, este fic es uno de mis favoritos y Hiei si que es lindo (VI: Kawai, niña, Kawai)... Sí, en definitiva él no sabe lo que le espera. Ya escribí que la serie tendrá un "pedacito" de Lemon (Y ojeale que ese "pedacito" de Lemon va a dejar una gran marca en la relación YoukoxHiei) Pero lo más cruel de todo, es que creo que ese Lemon va a ser sin el consentimiento de Hiei (o.O)... Bueno, no sé, dime mejor q opinas. Espero eso sí que te animes a escribir un fic de YYH (Si es KuramaxHiei mejor) Aver si lo leo u.u... Bueno besos y adiós.

**Mao Seth:** Gracias por el halago y acá esta el siguiente episodio.


	5. Kenichi y Haruka

Gomeeeeeeeeenn... A todos por la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con la inspiración (Voz Interna: Mentira... es una vil mentira que usa para engañarlos a todos... jajaja)...Mmmm... Bueno, en realidad no del todo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo y me ha dado... FLOJERA... T.T ahora si perdonen por la tardanza, pero descuiden ya que a cambio les mandare un regalo por Navidad y Año Nuevo (Un one-shot que más!).

**Título:** "Pidiendo imposibles"

**Importante:** Este fic es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, quiere decir que con los mismos personjes, pero no la misma trama de la historia, así que por favor, no me digan que no les avisé. Cualquier caso de OCCness es por eso n.n

**Dedicatoria:** Se lo dedico a... Jen- Sweet ¡¡Felicidades!! Con este ya son dos fanfics que te voy dedicando amiga... (Voz interna: Tal vez tengas que dedicarle todo los fanfics que hagas próximamente) Mmmm... Podría ser... Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con tus fics. Y Que la inspiración te acompañe (Voz interna: o.o Maníaca)

**Tipo:** Yaoi (YxH), lo demás no estoy segura... Tal vez Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 5... "Kenichi y Haruka"

**Tema:** Youko es un ladrón del Makai, que por un error que cometió en uno de sus robos, es llevado a un castillo. En el cual conoce a un demonio de fuego llamado Hiei quien era el heredero de aquel castillo. Crece una cierta atracción entre ellos ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Correo: 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Youko´s Pov**

Los continué observando durante un momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Rei estuvo todavía a la vista. Pero justo en ese momento, el señor del castillo volteó en una esquina hacia quien sabe donde.

Al ocurrir esto, Hiei simplemente volteó en la dirección opuesta a la que había ido su padre. Sin embargo, no camino mucho cuando el youkai a su lado lo llamo.

- ¿Acaso no me vas a agradecer el haberte salvado de un castigo, Hiei? - habló aquel youkai, mientras tenía una sonrisa de confianza y casi astucia en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - Hiei ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo.

- Eres demasiado orgulloso... Pero sabes... A veces no es bueno ser orgulloso sobre todo con la gente que se preocupa por ti. - al decir esto, pude notar como aquel youkai sonreía relamiéndose los labios.

No me quedaba duda sobre lo que este tipo pretendía.

- Hn... Tonto - alcanzó a responder Hiei mientras volvía a irse, esta vez sin ser interrumpido.

- Como quieras... Hiei - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Ese youkai... ¿Acaso también QUERÍA con Hiei?

Que irónico... Sabía que Hiei era bastante provocativo y hasta sexy... Pero en ningún momento se me pasó por la mente que algún otro youkai se fijaría en él.

Y por como estaban hablando, parece que tienen buen tiempo de conocerse. Me pregunto quien será.

- ¿Hn?

Me escondí detrás de los youkais que estaban delante de mí. Justo en ese momento aquel youkai había volteado hacia donde yo estaba. Solo espero que no me haya visto.

- Que raro, creí ver algo - lo escuché murmurar antes de irse. Fue una suerte que hubiera tantos youkais en ese momento, de lo contrario mi presencia (o lo que queda de ella) hubiera sido revelada.

Me quedé ahí. Tenía que pensar esto un momento.

La intervención de este youkai malograba mi plan por entero. Si aquel youkai también estaba interesado en Hiei entonces...

No... Por supuesto que no podía permitirlo. De ninguna manera.

Yo soy un youko y como tal tengo mi propio orgullo. De ninguna manera me voy a quedar con las sobras de alguien más. Puede ser que después de haberlo hecho mi amante y abandonarlo, él recién se puede fijar en Hiei... pero no antes. No me quitará el privilegio de quitarle su virginidad... Eso no.

No solo es por el deseo... También... si logró convencer a Hiei para que sea mi amante, puedo entonces convencerlo para que me ayude a escapar de este castillo.

No sería justo ¿Pero quién dijo que jugar con un youko sería justo?

**Hiei´s P.O.V**

Ese estúpido Hiten... ¿¿Quién demonios se cree que es para meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden??... Yo podría haberme librado del castigo de Rei sin su ayuda.

¡JA! Como si yo necesitará su ayuda... No necesito su ayuda... En ningún momento la quise.

Hn... Me encaminaba hacia mi cuarto... No tenía nada más que hacer y ya era hora de dormir. Y Después de destrozar uno de los cuartos de armas del castillo, más o menos me había calmado.

Solo quería descansar y no tener que saber más sobre Hiten o aquel Youko... Kurama o como sea. Además ya es de noche y me he pasado todo el día corriendo por casi todo el castillo.

Volteé en una de las esquinas de los pasadillos para dirigirme a mi cuarto, y pude ver como un grupo de tres youkais femeninas se habían plantado en ese lugar justo para hablar.

-... Era precioso. Jamás espere ver a un Youko alguna vez.

- Sí, era realmente guapo... y su cabello...

- ¿Viste su mirada? Nunca nadie me había parecido tan atrayente... Bueno, tal vez a excepción... - pero la youkai detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Buenas Noches Señor Hiei - y las otras dos hicieron una media reverencia. Pero la última que habló solo se quedo mirándome.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Oh!... ¡Buenas Noches! - y al mismo instante hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada.

- Hn - fue lo único que respondí, mientras seguí caminando hasta que finalmente las perdí de vista.

¡Rayos! El primer día que lo conozco y ya parece un virus que infecta en todos lados... Lo único que he escuchado en todo el día es... Youko esto... Youko el otro... Youko... ¡Maldición! vuelvo a saber algo más de aquel Youko y lo matare aunque me cueste la vida.

Finalmente llegué a mi habitación.... Entre ahí y tiré la puerta fuertemente ¡Que se pudra todo el mundo!

Me tiré sobre la cama y fije mi vista en el reloj de la pared (Sí, "Made in Ningenkai")... Eran las.... la 1:12 a.m.... Vaya y como no va ser tant tarde si este día es el más largo que he tenido... Casi podía ser el peor día de mi vid (sino fuera por las estúpidas clases de negocios que Rei me hizo tomar hace 20 años).

Me acomode sobre la cama y no me importo si me cambiaba de ropa o no. Sentí como mis parpados se cerraban hasta que finalmente...

**Rei´s P.O.V**

- Disculpe Señor Rei. Los sirvientes ya se encargaron de apagar aquel fuego negro - el joven habló con su clara y firme voz a la vez que intentaba no molestarme con sus palabras.

- Eso es todo... Kenichi, ya te puedes retirar.

- Si... Emmm... Señor Rei - Alcé la vista (que hasta entonces había estado atenta en el libro que estaba intentando leer) para fijarme en él.

- ¿Sí?

- A usted no le molesta acaso que su hijo haya sido el encargado de causar más estragos en el castillo. Porque si usted bien lo sabe esta no es la primera vez que ocurre - lo mire fijamente durante unos momentos en los cuales pareció acordarse de algo - ¡Ah! Discúlpeme, no era mi intención entrometerme.

- No te preocupes - dije mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y me levantaba para caminar hacia la ventana - Hiei no hizo tan graves estragos como crees.

- No lo entiendo Señor. Pero si quemo dos cuartos enteros, llenos de armamentos.

- Hn... Eso no es nada. Las armas que estaban ahí no eran de gran importancia como crees - dije mientras miraba por la ventana - ¿Crees que dejaría armas de grandes poderes a la vista de mi travieso hijo?... Además esta aquella condición. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Kenichi se me quedó mirando durante un momento hasta que finalmente asintió.

- Es usted muy astuto señor... el sellar los poderes de su hijo para que estos se desarrollen poco a poco es realmente muy ingenioso.

- Lo sé... Además contando con la posibilidad de que este no cause tantas molestias como deberías ser.

- Je... Ojalá algún día pueda ser tan importante y astuto como usted.

- Sí, creo que sí puedes llegar a ser como yo... – dije mientras me acercaba a él – Tal vez... Algún día.

Me pare justo cuando estuve frente a él. Sus hermosos ojos celestes fijos en mí. Lentamente levante mi mano y la llevé hasta sus labios. Los acaricié suavemente. Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia. Coloqué mis manos debajo de su rostro y lo acerqué al mío hasta finalmente besarlo.

Baje otra vez mis manos, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo en el trayecto, hasta que finalmente pare en los botones de su traje. Los comencé a desabotonar mientras sentía como levantaba sus manos para acariciar mi espalda.

**Hiei´s P.O.V.**

Abrí los ojos... Ya había amanecido. Los rayos del sol caían desde mi ventana molestosamente... Hn... Otro día perfecto para estar en el castillo (AomeRL: Creo que no es necesario que os diga que hay **sarcasmo **en su voz ¿no es así?)

Me levante y me fije en el reloj... Eran las 9:03 a.m.... Lo mejor sería que me quedará un tiempo más en cama hasta que la youkai que trae la comida entré.

Generalmente llega a las 9:15 a.m. así que debe estar por llegar... Hn... Espero que traiga buenas noticias.

Un toque en la puerta me llamo la atención... Ya era hora.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - llamaron desde detrás de la puerta.

- Hn

A continuación la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la youkai con un coche de comida.

Una vez hubo entrado se fijo a ambos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie, cerró la puerta y comenzó a servir la comida

(AomeRL: Hi! ah... Me toca describir la apariencia de la youkai, para que no les quede ninguna duda. Bueno... para empezar tenía forma casi humana. Su tez era blanca, cabellos de color naranja, ojos azules y usaba un traje bastante parecido al que usa Lima -de Saber Marionette J-, claro que sin la pañoleta y las enormes esferas rojas que se trae. Además que toda esa ropa era enteramente blanca)

- Buenos días señor Hiei - exclamó con un tono bastante alegre.

- Ya era hora de que llegarás.

- Sí... Las cosas no han estado muy bien en el castillo. Sobretodo después del incidente de ayer - dijo ella dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme con curiosidad.

Ya debería haber sabido que ella estuvo allí. De seguro que sí. Su poder especial es el fuego blanco, así que supongo que debió estar entre los encargados de apagar el fuego que ocasione.

- Hn

La escuché suspirar cansadamente, para luego volver a hablarme.

- No debería estar haciendo eso... Llama mucha la atención.

- Hn – creo que ya es hora de empezar a hablar del tema principal - ¿Has descubierto algo sobre ella?

Ella me miró un poco tristemente y entonces asintió. Por supuesto que ya sabía de quien se trataba cuando decía "ella"... Se refería a la persona que le he mandado a investigar, teniendo así que infiltrarse en los aposentos de Rei.

Tal vez... la única persona que me haya importado alguna vez.... A pesar que nunca la he conocido. Siempre esperé temer la oportunidad de verla aunque sea una vez... Mi madre.

- Ehhhh.... sí.... Incluso encontré una foto suya en el cuarto del señor Rei – dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su cito y lo desenvolvía para revelar una especie de foto – Tome.

Cogí la foto con ambas manos y la observé durante un momento. En ella se veía a una hermosa mujer de cabello celeste y kimono del mismo color. Se podía ver también que la foto había sido tomada en una especie de bosque, pero estaba totalmente lleno de nieve.

A pesar de que lo intenté.... No pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa, que al mismo instante desaparecí... Así que ella era mi madre

- Al parecer su nombre es Hina y tuvo una secreta relación con su padre, mientras él estuvo de visita en la región Koorime. Pero tuvieron que separarse debido a las koorimes – lo último lo dijo casi en susurro.

¿Sabe si sigue allí? – la interrumpí. La verdad los detalles no me importan, yo solo quiero saber... ¿Cómo demonios puedo encontrarla?

- Bueno... en realidad no... Al parecer la aldea de las koorimes fue destruida y muchas de ellas tuvieron que inmigrar a otros lugares....

- Pero ¿Acaso Rei...?

- No señor, él no sabe nada tampoco... Al parecer él también ha estado buscándola... Eso es lo único que sé.

Me quede callado durante unos momentos.... ¡Rayos! Realmente esperaba que ese idiota de Rei supiera algo sobre mi madre. No es que fuera No es que yo fuera un niño mimado que necesita de su mami... Es solo que... me hubiera gustado verla aunque fuera una vez.

- ¿Señor Hiei? – La mujer me llamó, así que volteé a verla – Tal vez su madre todavía significa algo para el señor Rei.... por eso él la sigue buscando ¿no cree?

No respondí. Bueno la verdad eso no me importaba.... yo solo quería verla, hablar con ella de ser posible. No me preocupaba si Rei todavía la quería o no.

Escuche a la Youkai suspirar cansadamente.

- Bueno seguiré al contacto para ver si descubro algo nuevo – dijo ella mientras recogía los platos del desayuno (él cual tome mientras ella hacia su explicación) y hacía una demán de irse.

¡Demonios! Aunque no me guste tengo que hacerlo.

- Hn... Graicas... Haruka.

Ella volteó a mirarme sorprendida, pero al instante yo volteé a mirar a otro lado.

- No me agradezca... Se lo debo por haber salvado a mi padre – dijo ella alegremente mientras abría la puerta – Adiós – y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Me quede un rato en silencio antes de echarme en la cama, todavía sujetando la foto de mi madre en mis manos.

La levante frente a mí y me quede mirándola un largo rato.

Hina.... así que su nombre es Hina.... Me preguntó que clase de mujer es y dónde esta en este momento. A lo mejor se habrá olvidado de mí. No me sorprendería, de seguro que fui solo un problema para ella desde el momento en que nací.

Suspiré y por más que lo intenté no pude evitar sonreír, mientras veía la foto. De una cosa estaba seguro.... No iba a perder esa foto por nada del mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ejem... Este capítulo no me convenció. Sobretodo he de confesarles que el comportamiento de Youko no es el más apropiado que digamos (A mi también me dolió en el alma tipearlo) Por eso y muchas cosas más (Ya me suena a canción de Navidad)... perdón n.nU

También por el medio lime que puse en este capítulo, pero ya lo venía esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo

Cierto.... la última parte me salió un tanto tierna.

**_Hina_:** Según lo que he averiguado en Internet, ese es el verdadero nombre de la madre de Hiei. A menos claro que la página web de donde la saque este mal o.O

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

A **contestar** **reviews**: (Me encanta esa frase n.n)

**Angel Maxwell:** Hola!! Como estas?? Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. T.T tú si que sabes hacer feliz a uno (estaba leyendo tu review mientras hacía un trabajo de amanecida). Por cierto en cualquier duda, este es un universo alterno, así que si hay algún problema con nuevos personajes u OOCness (Out Of Character) es por eso. Y tienes razón, Youko es uno de los mejores personajes de la serie (No sé como la hicé para que me salieran esa clase de pensamientos... O.o creo que improvisé) Y no te preocupes no creo que Rei lo vuelva a tratar mal, pero eso sí tal vez tenga "problemillas" con Hiten (Nadie lo quiere al pobre) Espero que te guste este episodio. Besos de AomeRL

**hakuusui:** Mmm... no estoy muy segura si este es el primero o no, pero de todas formas gracias por preocuparte.

Vaya... gracias, y es verdad, casi no hay mucho de YoukoxHiei pero por eso decidí ponerlo (Aunque si buscas en el idioma de ingles si hay)

¿Lime? Bueno ya ves este episodio. Pero en cuanto a Youko y Hiei No estoy segura pero creo que más adelante (si es que la computadora en que tipee aquel capítulo se arregla) publicare un capítulo con lemon (un poco leve).

Adios y Gracias!!

**VALSED: **¿Rei? ¿No será Hiten? Bueno, en todo caso, Youko ya se esta dando cuenta (Esto se pondrá muy bonito n.n)

**Aelita: **Creo que te gusto ¿verdad? Es que... es una vieja manía mía eso de dejar los capítulos en partes emocionantes (Voz interna: Si, claro) Siiii... Hiei es taaannn... lindo. Gracias por los mensajes y... en cuanto a actualizar rápido... Creo que no podré, pero en cualquier caso lo intentaré. Y bueno: Ja ne!!

**Amazona Verde: **Claro... gracias por tu preocupación y... en cuanto a actualizar rápido, pues como le dije a Aelita... no sé.

**Alex-Wind**: Ahhh!! No sabes lo feliz que me haces... cada vez a más gente le gusta el fic. ¿Hacer los capítulos largos? (Auuu!! Realmente estoy de floja) Es que... Mmmm... Voy a ver si puedo. Y en cuanto a Hiten... ya veré q puedo hacer (No es mi estilo golpear, pero veré si Kuramilla en uno de los capítulos lo hace n.nU).

**Dark-Kagome-chan:** Hola! No te la creas pero en verdad me agrada que me envies reviews. Me llena de confianza. Ahhh!! Lo que me recuerdo que debo leer el nuevo fic que hicistes!! (Ya lo hare... ya lo hare) En todo caso... nos vemos Bye bye.

**saku-kyh:** Jaja si y gracias por los comentarios (¿Emocionante? Bueno tal vez)

**akisuki: **Vaya... si eso parece. ¿Actualizar pronto? Rayos... todo el mundo dice eso, o.o bueno veré que puedo hacer.


End file.
